


The Sacrifice

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur in Disguise, Arthur is not a dick, Druid Rituals, Drunk on Magic, Kinky prompt dirty dancing, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Public Sex, all oc's are of legal age, druid fertility gods, fertility ritual, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Arthur sneaks off in disguise to attend a Druid fertility celebration with a couple of his knights.Blame Gwaine. No, really. As with many things, it was all Gwaine's fault.This is a short fic to fill the Kinkalot 2019 Week One Bonus Prompt: Dirty Dancing





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> The "slight dubcon" tag is present because characters engage in sexual acts while drunk on alcohol &/or magic. However, each participant knew exactly what kind of ritual/party they were going to and what to expect. However, as we all know that does not equal consent. In this instance though everyone is okay with the circumstances, but I understand that it can be a trigger for some.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this,” Arthur muttered as they picked their way silently through the underbrush.

“Oh, don’t be such a worry wart, princess,” Gwaine admonished with a teasing grin, pulling Arthur along. “Trust me, no one is going to recognize you, looking like that. And lets just say, this _particular _druidic celebration is not one you want to miss.

Arthur could just make out the suggestive waggle of Gwaine’s eyebrows in the fading light before he turned away and kept guiding them through the woods.

Beating drums and shouted laughter whispered faintly through the air, building to a crescendo as the first flickering lights of the great bonfire lit up the forest around them. Gwaine rubbed his hands in glee, picking up the pace a bit, now that they could see where they were going and didn’t need to worry as much about any noise they might make.

Sight, smell, hearing... touch. Each one of his senses was assaulted as their small group broke free of the forest and stumbled headfirst into the hedonistic pleasures that filled the large clearing. Firelight danced across writhing bodies, sweat and paint smearing and blending between the dancers as they groped and touched their way around the bonfire in the middle. 

Moans filled the air as people broke away from the circle to indulge in a more sensual dance of their own in sets of twos and threes. Some returning for more, some fading into the shadows that surrounded the edges of the clearing. 

A guilty flush swept through Arthur as his cock gave an appreciative twitch at the sights before him, a pleasant warmth settling low in his belly. He stubbornly pushed the guilt away—he would deal with that later—and accepted a garland of flowers from a passing dancer with a grin. He let himself get swept up into the circle, laughing as Gwaine and Lancelot were dragged in behind him. 

Turning, he caught sight of Gwaine circling round a petite blond woman clad in nothing but paint. Her breasts bounced deliciously as she swayed her hips to the beat. Gwaine let out a groan as she reached back and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Chuckling, Arthur turned back to Lancelot, expecting to share a good-natured look over Gwaine’s luck, instead, he found his soft-spoken Knight draped around a beautiful young man. His eyes were closed, and their hips moved as one. Curious hands moved confidently over the youth’s skin, flicking over a nipple as Lancelot left a trail of wet kisses along the long white expanse of the man’s throat.

Arthur took a shaky breath, turning awkwardly away. It was easy to forget most days that Lancelot had been a child of the old religion, born to a priestess in the wake of a night such as this. Stealing a glance out of the corner of his eye he could tell that Lancelot was more than comfortable in this world. If he didn’t know any better, it looked as if Lancelot and the young man might be sneaking off soon.

“You’re welcome to join—"

The soft voice startled Arthur and he looked up with wide eyes to see Lance and the young man watching him expectantly. It was the youth who had made the offer, but Lance was giving him a sweet smile that said he would be okay with whatever decision Arthur made.

Panicking slightly, Arthur demurred. Wishing them both well before beating a hasty retreat to catch his breath and cool down.

“Here,” a joyful woman of middle years pressed a mug into his hand. “You look like you could use a drink!”

With a laugh she was off again. 

Arthur sniffed experimentally at the liquid before taking a tentative sip. If Merlin was here, he would have smacked him for drinking something a stranger had given him...

A pang of sadness went through him. He had wanted Merlin to come with them tonight—had damn near ordered him to—but Merlin had sworn up and down that he was needed elsewhere, and Arthur wasn’t quite _that _selfish.

_Fuck it_

Arthur upended the mug and drained the rest of its contents. He was determined to have a good time, despite the absence of his traitorous manservant. 

With new resolve, Arthur strode back towards the fire, intent on losing himself to the music and the dancing... and perhaps a bit more. The drink took hold as he rejoined the dancers, loosening his muscles and his inhibitions in turn. With a joyous laugh he swayed and swirled through the throng, letting himself succumb to the sensations. 

~

The drums suddenly fell silent and an excited hush fell over the crowd. People drifted silently back towards the fire, congregating around a low platform that had been set to one side.

Arthur moved along with the crowd, his excitement mounting as he felt the gleeful anticipation rippling through the people. 

“Having fun, Princess?”

Gwaine squeezed in beside him as he took his place among the crowd and waited. The noise fluctuated around them, people whispering and talking quietly before falling silent, craning their necks to see what was happening.

“What’s going on?” 

Arthur had whispered the question to Gwaine, but it was Lancelot coming up behind him who answered.

“It’s time for the sacrifice—"

“The sacrifice?” Arthur hissed angrily. “What in the hell do you mean, sacrifice? I swear it better be some animal or something, I will not sit idly by while—"

“Nobody is going to die, Arthur,” Lancelot interrupted quickly with a subtle roll of his eyes. At Arthur’s expectant look he continued.

“The sacrifice dances for the god,” he explained. “If the horned one finds the sacrifice worthy then he will enter the sacrifice in order to join in the revels.”

“The revels?” Arthur asked drily. “You mean the god is going to enter someone to have sex with people? Or is this just a symbolic thing?”

“It’s usually just symbolic,” Lancelot hedged.

“But...” Arthur prompted as Gwaine leaned in to hear better.

“_But_ I’ve heard rumors that the sacrifice tonight is to be Emrys himself.” Arthur stared at him blankly. “Oh, don’t tell me you haven’t heard of Emrys.” Lance sputtered out in an uncharacteristic display of indignation.

“I have,” Gwaine interjected unhelpfully.

Arthur glared at him before prompting Lancelot to get on with it.

“Emrys,” Lance explained with a shake of his head, “is the most powerful sorcerer walking the earth today, some say he may even be the most powerful Sorcerer of all time. It is said, that he is the son of the gods. A gift they sent to their people to heal the wound that has been struck upon this land.”

Lance looked away, avoiding his eyes, as Arthur put two and two together.

“Because of my father you mean,” he clarified.

“Yes,” Lance agreed quietly.

“So you think the god might actually come tonight?” Arthur let the question hang in the air as a frisson of fear went through him.

“It’s... possible,” Lance answered with a shrug. “If Emrys is who they say he is—"

“Well, this could get interesting,” Gwaine added quietly, giving them a small smile as the drums struck up once more.

Silence fell as the drums beat out a staccato rhythm and from the darkness two women emerged, clad in a thin gossamer that became translucent in the light of the fire. The crowd parted as they approached, throwing flowers at their feet as they traversed the newly created path towards the center of the circle. Stopping in front of the platform the two turned, facing the people and stretched their arms up to the sky.

The drums fell silent as with one voice the two called to the heavens beseeching the god to accept their sacrifice and bestow his blessings upon the earth. With the call made the drums started up once more. This time joined by the steady stomping and clapping of the revelers as the sacrifice walked forward, reaching a feverish pitch as the man entered the circle and began to dance.

Arthur stood frozen, mesmerized along with the rest of the crowd, but for a very different reason.

That was _Merlin _out there! _His Merlin _was out there dancing for some god when it was supposed to be this all powerful Emrys guy!

As he watched Merlin’s eyes glowed golden and his clothes faded away revealing the painted swirls and symbols that traversed every inch of his skin. As he danced the black ink turned golden, slithering over him like molten gold. 

“Huh,” Gwaine huffed at his side, while Lancelot remained suspiciously silent.

Arthur was sure he agreed but he was transfixed by the sight in front of him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. He could only stare at the beautiful creature in front of him. As he danced, flowers burst forth from beneath his feet, butterflies sprung into being and took flight. The wind swept in to dance with him, caressing along his skin until goosebumps appeared.

He was incredible.

He was perfect.

Suddenly, Merlin came to a stop, bowing his head. The drums stopped when he did, and the crowd fell silent.

The soft glow that had permeated his skin before grew blinding in its brilliance and a voice that was not his own boomed out through the clearing.

**“A magnificent sacrifice indeed.”**

**“I accept.”**

Arthur tried to look, but his eyes refused to open. There was deafening silence and a roar of sound. Up was down and down was up, and he was filled with the most overwhelming pleasure. He heard moans around him and knew his own voice was one of them.

With a loud cry the light burst out across the clearing, raining down in shimmering golden sparks. With a gasp he spilled in his pants, riding wave after wave of pleasure. 

“Fuck me,” Gwaine moaned next to him. Lancelot whimpered in agreement as Arthur tried to catch his breath. 

Rolling over, Arthur struggled to his knees, even as his cock grew hard again. All around him, people were coming together. Pairing off where they had fallen, desperate to touch and kiss, lick and fuck as the blessings of the fertility god rolled through them.

Arthur crawled forward, determined to get to Merlin. Gwaine and Lance rolled towards each other, filling the space Arthur had vacated. Grabbing at each other desperately as their lips clashed in a sloppy kiss.

It felt like forever before Arthur reached Merlin, each step a torturous agony of pleasure that begged for him to stop and take himself in hand.

By the time he was at Merlin’s side he could no longer resist, ripping away his remaining clothes before settling over Merlin.

“Merlin,” Arthur gasped. “Merlin, please tell me you are in there.”

“Arthur,” Merlin cooed, snaking an arm around Arthur’s waist and pulling him flush against him. Arthur whimpered as their cocks brushed against each other.

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,” Merlin repeated drunkenly, saying his name over and over, as if it were a prayer. He smiled up at Arthur happily before arching his back to writhe against him, whimpering as he chased his pleasure.

“Oh fuck, Merlin,” Arthur groaned before covering Merlin’s mouth with his and swallowing the mewl that escaped his breathtaking sorcerer.

_Sorcerer! Gods! That was definitely something they were going to discuss—_

Merlin shoved his hand between their bodies to wrap his long fingers around them both, stroking their cocks roughly until they were both careening towards the edge.

“Merlin,” Arthur gasped, growing taught as Merlin’s cum splashed against his stomach. It only took a few more pulls until Arthur joined him, his vision whiting out as he clung desperately to Merlin.

“Fuck, that was—” Arthur groaned, trying to push himself up so he’d stop crushing Merlin beneath him. 

Merlin’s arms tightened around him, holding him in place. 

“Stay,” Merlin gasped out between shuddering breaths.

As Arthur watched Merlin came back to himself and opened his eyes. Brilliant blue stared up at him with absolute adoration which was quickly replaced by panic and fear.

“Arthur,” Merlin gasped. “You’re here—"

“Yes _Merlin_,” Arthur teased gently, seeking to calm him. “How very astute of you.”

“Oh god Arthur, I’m so sorry,” Merlin whimpered. “You must hate me—"

“No,” Arthur interjected quickly. “No Merlin, I could never hate you.”

“Really?” Merlin asked softly. “You’re mad though, aren’t you?”

“Merlin, we are _definitely _going to talk—about _everything_,” Arthur told him, slightly exasperated. “But we can do that _later. _I think there are much better things we could be doing with our time right now, don’t you.”

He looked pointedly at the clearing around them.

“But—"

“Seriously _Merlin, _do you enjoy tormenting me?”

“Well, now that you mention—”

“_Mer-lin_,” Arthur growled.

_“_Shut up?” Merlin guessed.

“For the love of god Merlin, yes!”

“Make me,” Merlin taunted with a smirk before pulling Arthur down for another kiss.


End file.
